psi_patrol_wedlug_fanowfandomcom-20200216-history
Patty
Patty-Sunia rasy Łajka Jakucka. Z zawodu jest medykiem ,czasami pomaga jako policjantka powietrzna ale to rzadkość. Jest córką Ivy i Christopher'a ,oraz siostra Tori Patty jest dość stanowczą suczką. Nie lubi wchodzenia jej na głowę niepotrzebnymi sprawani. Dzieli się swoimi wspomnieniani i sekretami jedynie z prawdziwymi przyjaciółmi. Mimo iż zna wszystkich z PP nie ufa większości pieskom. Lubi dobrą zabawę i jest tak jakby komikiem w Psim Patrolu. Jest zadziorna mimo to unika niepotrzebnych bujek, choć w obronie własnej i bliskich jest w stanie wziąść udział w walce. Nie jest skromna choć nie chawli się. Może nie jest twardzielką ale to 99 % chłopczyca. Ten 1% bierze się z tego, że ma coś takiego jak uczucia. Nie znosi adoratorów. Nigdy nie miała chłopaka i nie śpieszy się by go mieć. Bardzo dba o Dilarę, która jest dla niej jak młodsza siostra. Skoczy za nią w ogień! Tak samo jak za Billy'm. Często denerwuje ją Roger swoim zachowaniem jednak czasami już nawet nie ma ochoty by mu wpajać by się odczepił. Killen'a tyczy się to samo. Co do Tolys'a przeżywa ona swoją pierwszą miłość więc jest speszona w jego towarzystwie. Czasami też papla takie głupoty, że hej. Ale keidy już uda im się porozmawiać jest mniej nieśmiała. Zakochana na zabój i gdy jemu coś się dzieje musi go ratować nawet kosztem jego życia. Sunia urodziła się w kochającym domu na farmie. Jej rodzice otaczali swoją córkę wielką opieką. Właściciele piesków również dbali o nowego członka rodziny. Patty miała szczęśliwe dzieciństwo. Gdy miała ok. 4 lat ma świat przyszła jej siostra Tori. Obydwie sunie świetnie się dogadywały i dorastały w swoim towarzystwie. Pewnego dnia Patty oglądając z jej właścicielką serial, spodobało jej się pomaganie innym. Zainteresowała się medycyną. Pewnego dnia napotkała Ryder'a. Chłopak przygarnął ją na szkolenia. Gdy była gotowa dostać odznake przeprowadziła się do bazy gdzie mieszka do tej pory. Sunia dość dobrze biega. Jest w miare silna, ale nie najsilniejsza. Umie dość ładnie rysować. Patty2.png|Na codzień Oryginalny- Zoe Saldana Polski-^^ThePuppy^^ *Bardzo lubi chrupki kukurydziane. *Jest trochę border collie ,gdyż jej mama była mieszanką kundla i border collie. *Jest pierwszą Łajką Jakucką w Psim Patrolu. *Wręcz ubustwia czekolade! *Dilara jest jej najlepszą przyjaciółką. Jest dla niej jak siostra. *Billy jest dla niej jak brat. *Kiedyś denerwował ją Roger, teraz są kumplami. *Jest zakochana w Tolysie i są parą. 1527842008323.png 1527842048924.png 1527842083095.png 1527842170216.png 1527841889117.png|Z okazji dnia dziecka 2018. Dopiero teraz zzauważyłam ,że zgubiłam "cz" w szczęśliwego ;-; 1527842127647.png 1528729491301.png|Z kuzynką Missy. 1529145333884.png|Taki troche mój inny styl xD Dilara_and_Patty_on_a_Falcon_in_Landmark.PNG|Narysowane przez Chye, Marevest FOREVER. Dilara i Patty na wodnej zjeżdżalni Falcon w Landmarku, która jest pod kątem 90 stopni. Jakie to jest extra! Świetnie się bawię...znaczy bawi się Patty xD Patty_lying_with_mini_Stonehenge.PNG|Narysowane przez Chye, Marevest FOREVER. Patty i miniaturka Stonehenge. Z okazji wyjazdu do Szkocji 2018. Aww jakie to śliczne! 1529759009354.png|Z okazji wakacji ❤ Dilara_and_Patty_on_a_beach.PNG|Narysowane przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER. Superowy i cudny rysek ���� Kocham! 1530349605751.png|Ja jako Fenek Pustynny :3 1530559576422.png|Omg jakie cudowne ❤ Kocham to zielone tło :3 Sziękuję Julczydlo za puękny art <3 1532278804327.png|To się dzieje, gdy mam Faze na FNAF'a...;-; sketch-1531902850970.png|Taka arcycudna Patty od Kamy13 ❤-❤ Patty and Dilara with ice cream cake Puppy's b' day special.PNG|Narysowane przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER. Urodziny Patty wraz z Dilarą prezent dla niej z tej okazji <3 Wraz z tortem lodowym<3 Wszytskiego najlepszego! Jeszcze raz ddziękuję z całego serdunia�������� Prze-przepiękny rysuneczek!�� Patty_by_Shiraz.jpg|Narysowane przez Zuma the girl. OMD CUDEŃKO!!! Kocham ������ Patty_and_Dilara_in_real_show.png|Zrobione przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER. Patty i Dilara w realnym show. Cudowny! LOVCIAM! ���� Patty, Martine i Dilara.jpg|Zrobione przez Martynę Lwicę Gaming. Patty, Martine i Dilara w serialu. Śliczne �� 1534709288195.png|Patty w kociej katastrofie. 1534956659729.png|Jako psyrenka. 1535614910565.png 1535790600869.png Patty.png Patty and Dilara BFF s.PNG Waflowyhalołinnn.png Untitled108.png Patty.jpg|Narysowane przez Shiraz Cudna ja ���������� Patty_in_new_years_eve_outfitf.gif|Narysowane przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER. Patty w stroju sylwestrowym. Śliczności �� Patty_and_Dilara_in_sun_glasses.PNG|Narysowane przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER. ARCYCUDO! ���� 1543937465653.png|Czelendź dzień 4 #Reniferki WinterPatty.jpg|Zimowy fanart narysowany przez Shiraz To jest takie cuuuuuuudooooowneee! ���� Dilara and Patty drinking hot chocolate december challenge day 10.PNG|Narysowane przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER. Grudniowy challenge dzień 10 Gorąca czekolada Cudowne Cudo! Love ������ Untitled15.png|Challange dzień 14 + prezencik dla Chye ����Jeszcze raz wszystkiego naj :3 #OdpoczynekPrzyKominku Dilara_and_Patty_next_by_christmas_tree_christmas_gift.PNG|Narysowane przez Chye, Marevest FOREVER z okazji jutrzejszej Wigilii Kolejne cudo �������� ChristmasPatty2018.png|Narysowane przez Wilczeqq, z okazji Wigilli 2018 Takie arcysłodkie reniferkopieskek ���� Werix Flurr Shiraz Martine Delgado Dilara and Patty christmas Gift.jpg|Z okazji Wigilii B5A97F1A-5F28-4580-BBD3-4D6995C1099A.png|Narysowane przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER. Grudniowy challenge dzień 25 Boże Narodzenie Dzień 31.jpg|Narysowane przez Shiraz. Śliczne <3 Untitled106.png|Z Billy'm Untitled118.png|To jest jedna z chwil gdy Patty i Billy wyruszają w podróż by odnaleźć jego rodziców. Patty i Billy zostają ponownie zaatakowani przez Rock'a. Mimo iż poprzednim razem udało się suni pokonać wroga tym razem została trafiona w tył głowy z nienacka przez Hattie. Billy jak widać staje w obronie łajko ale czy uda mu się ją uratować i siebie?...(spokojnie, nie umarła xD) Patty_in_Mission_PAW_outfit.GIF|Narysowane przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER. Awwww jakie cudo!!!!!! �������� Patty_X_Roger_Valentines_day_special_2019.PNG|,,Odwal się Roger" Narysowane przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER. Z okazji Walentynek 2019. AMAZING �������������� kocham to������ Untitled228.png|Jak się zachowuje przy Tolys'ie? No właśnie tak... Patty_and_Dilara_giving_eachothe_friendship_card_collab.PNG|Collab między Chye i Wafel <3 Chye narysowała lineart, a Wafel kolorowała. Fanart Na dwa lata.jpg|Fanart z okazji dwóch lat Wiki. Awww cudeńko ���� dziękuję <333 MartineBirthday.jpg|Fanart na urodziny Martine narysowany przez Shiraz. Jakie cudooo ������ download_20190323_154305.jpg|OMD! To jest takie cudowne ������ Ja i Chye jako pierwiastki <3333 Oczywiście by, Chye <333 Untitled345-1.png Tolys s and Patty s wedding on glowing beach on Maldives.PNG|Ślub Tolys'a z Patty na świecącej plaży na Malediwach. Bonus Walentynkowy. Narysowane przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER. Po rostu cudowne <333 to tło cieniowanie WSZYSTKO! Jest niesamowite i urocze ������ Untitled294.png Patty_X_Tolys_on_Mirihi_beach.PNG|Narysowane przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER. Patty i Tolys na plaży na wyspie Mirihi, Malediwy. CUDOWNY ������ Dilara and Patty throwing water at Killen and Tolys.PNG|Collab z Wafel <3 Z okazji Śmigusa Dyngusa Totty for Patty ,by Toy.png|By Toy. Cute ��-�� Patty holding flag of Scotland with her suitcase Scotland trip 2019 special.PNG|Niespodzianka z okazji wyjazdu do Szkocji <3 Narysowane przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER. Kolejne cudo ���� Patty and Dilara in Scotland.PNG|Patty i Dilara biegają po Górach Kaledońskich (w Szkocji) awwwww cudowne ���� ShirazDilaraAndPatty.png|Narysowane przez Shiraz. Jakie to urocze ���� Pool Party Tittle card.PNG|Narysowane przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER. Okładka do Pool Party Patty and Dilara celebrating Patty s birthday Wafel birthday special.PNG|Narysowane przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER. Z okazji urodzin. AWWW KOCHAM TO CAŁYM SERDUSZKIEM ❤️❤️❤️❤️ Dziękuję <333 Amaznig curise by Toy.png|Do opowiadania ,,Niesamowity Rejs" by Toy jakie to megaśne ❤️ Alays collects proposals from Patty Dilara Martine and Shiraz Ilustartion from Pool Party.PNG|Narysowane przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER. Ilustracja do Pool Party. Super rysek ❤️❤️ Patty s ice cream eating record Pups and exotic vacationes ilustation.PNG|Narysowane przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER. Ilustracja do Pieski i egzotyczne wakacje. Kolejny Arcyś ���� Antonio and Tolys meeting for the first timie Dilara and Patty.PNG|Narysowane przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER. Ilustracja do opowiadania Niesamowity Rejs jakie to słodziutkie ����i śliczne tło <3 Pups and Big Day tittle card.PNG|Narysowane przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER. Okładka do odcinka Pieski i Duży dzień Bloodfur s and Martine s wedding.PNG|Narysowane przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER. Jakie cudo ❤️ Patty hugging Dialra on glowing beach on Maledives.PNG|Narysowane przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER. Prezencik :3 Z Dilarą na świecącej plaży na Malediwach. Awwwww dziękuję za to cudo ❤️���� Dilara and Patty celebrating Dili s birthday by Wafel.PNG Untitled259_20191025085325.png Patty Dilara Martine Delgado Kirse Avalon Honey Werix Shiraz and Flurr Halloween 2019 special.png|Narysowane przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER z okazji Halloween Dilara and Patty in New Year's Eve style.PNG|Narysowane przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER w Sylwestrowym stylu Patty eating chocolate with Dilara December Challenge 2 Day 4 Chocolate.PNG|Narysowane przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER. Grudniowy Challenge 2 Dzień 4 Czekolada 4472D3B8-BC0A-4376-A6E6-38CAB872CCB1.png Patty getting out of box with Christmas lights and with Dilara s company Christmas Special 2019.PNG|Narysowane przez Chye, Marevest FOREVER z okazji jutrzejszej Wigilii Day24DilaraPatty.png|Dzień 24 narysowany przez Shiraz Kirse Werix Flurr Shiraz Patty Dilara and Martine on a New Years Eve Party December Challenge 2 Day 31 Party.PNG|Narysowane przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER. Grudniowy Challenge 2 Dzień 31 Impreza Patty X Tolys in their wedding outfits on glowing beach on Maledives Valentines Day Special 2020.PNG|Narysowane przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER. Z okazji Walentynek 2020 Kategoria:Łajka Jakucka Kategoria:Puppyfikacje Kategoria:Puppyfikacja Kategoria:Suczka Kategoria:Suczki Kategoria:Medyk Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Postacie Puppy Kategoria:Policjantka powietrzna.